


Cool Summer

by TheFeatheredChevy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cockles, Conventions, Destiel - Freeform, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hotel Sex, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, Supernatural Convention, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeatheredChevy/pseuds/TheFeatheredChevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen returns to his hotel suite, hot and bothered after his panel with Misha, only to find a broken air conditioner - but that isn't the only thing heating him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so please forgive any mistags. Inspired by a cockles dream I had the other night when my air conditioner was out. I welcome any feedback/constructive criticism. Enjoy. :)

It was _hot_. Way too hot.  
Jensen returned to his room after his final JIB Con panel with Misha - And though some of it was for show, trying to get the fangirls a little revved up and keep them entertained, he couldn’t help wanting to cool down after joking, cavorting, and dare he say _flirting_ onstage with Misha. _Misha_ , who has no solid definition nor concern for personal space. Misha, with that devilish smile who is always up to something. Misha, who shamelessly and publically grabbed at Jensen’s neck, his face, his ass, who brushed _those_ lips across Jensen’s cheeks at any and every opportune moment, sending his brain into a frenzy – almost purposely trying to torture him. Fucking Misha.  
  
 _…Fucking_ Misha…  
  
Yeah, he needed to cool down immediately, so it was much to Jensen’s dismay that he returned to his suite upstairs and was greeted with a heavy heat. He checked the AC unit, which appeared to be set at a cool 21 degrees Celsius, and knew the damn thing must be broken.  
  
“Damn it,” he sighed – slamming the thermostat’s panel door shut. With the room still only lit by the slices of light through the curtains, Jensen walked over to the phone on the table and rang the lobby. He was instantly greeted with a friendly, “Buona sera.”  
“Yeah, hi, the AC in my room is busted- uh- sorry,” he caught himself, thinking of a more universal way of saying it, “I mean… not working. It’s too hot in my room.”  
The woman on the line assured him that the on-site maintenance workers would do their best to get up to his room as soon as possible and suggested he visit the VIP lounge on his suite level to be more comfortable while he waits.  
  
“Alright, thanks... grazie… Bye.”  
Click.

Just as the phone hit the receiver, there was a knock at the door.  
Jensen raised an eyebrow, knowing it couldn’t be a worker, but he was not expecting anyone else. He really needed to be alone, and at this moment, with a broken AC and his post-Misha sexual tension, a cold shower was really the only thing on his agenda.  
  
He opened the door to see a blue-eyed man in the doorway.  
“Hey,” Misha said, entering the threshold without invitation. “Do you wanna grab-  Holy shit, it’s like a fuckin’ sauna in here man.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes followed Misha as he walked into the room and immediately stripped off his pale blue suit jacket, tossing it on the bed as he passed.  
  
“Yeah, the AC’s busted. I called the front desk, but I don’t know when they’ll be here.” His eyes traced down Misha’s body slowly, taking note of how his dark blue button down hung on his shoulders… the way his dark jeans hugged him in places that made Jensen’s mind blurry. These were things he couldn’t fully acknowledge on stage – not with everyone staring at every tiny motion he made. Taking it all in now, he could feel his heart rate elevate and the skin under his collar heat up (whether that was from the broken AC or Misha’s sudden presence, he was unsure). The man was striking. _Perfect_. He didn’t know how many seconds it was before he caught himself, and his eyes found their way back up to Misha’s face, who was looking at him intently, his head cocked slightly and his eyes piercing though the still dimly-lit room. Misha’s hair was somewhat disheveled, a weakness for Jensen, and he swallowed hard thinking about running his hands through the feathery brown locks, wrapping his fingers around it, pulling Misha in and-

“Well… are you sure you’re even working it right?” Misha interrupted lowly, his plush lips curling into a soft smirk as he held Jensen's gaze. “It’s Italian after all. I don’t know if it’s even compatible with Texans.”  
  
Misha walked back toward the door where the thermostat was mounted on the wall, passing so close this time that he actually brushed the entire front of his body against Jensen’s, and Jensen wondered if it was intentional. He was also fairly certain Misha had to have felt the growing erection in Jensen’s jeans. He exhaled slowly and silently, trying not to moan at the very touch of Misha’s body against his… trying to remain as normal and cool as possible, but the close proximity to Misha was not doing him _any_ favors. Jensen inhaled slowly, walked over to the mini-fridge, and grabbed two bottles of beer from within.

“Okay, so what did you do wrong?” Misha motioned for Jensen to come over, and Jensen obliged, opening the beers on the way, handing one to Misha, and setting his own on the table near the thermostat.  
  
“Nothing. It was working when I left. It says right there,” Jensen turned to the wall unit and Misha shifted, allowing Jensen to stand in front of the thermostat. He could feel Misha’s presence behind him, that same electricity he felt on stage when Misha would approach him. Jensen’s breath hitched slightly, and he pointed at the screen... “It sh-ould be like, uh, around 70 or something… but yeah, nothing.”

“Well did you try turning it off and turning it on again?” Jensen felt Misha lightly against his body now as Misha reached from behind him to open the plastic door to the controls, and Jensen’s heart nearly beat out of his chest. He tried his best to control his breathing, but fuck, Misha’s body was ghosting against his; the tension was palpable and it was taking everything in his power to maintain composure.  
  
“N-no, uh, no. I didn’t.” Jensen could hear his voice wavering. Misha reached around Jensen’s body again, flipped the panel’s switch off, and then turned it back on again.  
  
“Alright. Did you try pushing this button?” Misha threaded his arm between Jensen’s arm and ribcage this time, resting his fingers over one of the button’s on the control panel.  
  
Jensen swallowed and caught his breathe. “uh- n-no,” he said, trying to clear his throat and steady his voice.  
  
Misha then pressed himself further into Jensen so that his entire torso and hips were fully against Jensen’s backside. Jensen felt one of Misha’s hands wrap around him and move firmly up his thigh, beer bottle still in hand and slightly cool against the outside of his jeans. He felt Misha’s other hand move to his torso and slide up his chest, finding the topmost closed button on Jensen’s dark grey shirt; what he also felt was the hardness of Misha’s cock pressing against his ass, and electricity shot through every vein in his body, blood rushing straight to his groin in response.

“What about this button, Jen? Should we try this one?” Misha whispered against Jensen’s neck, undoing the top button on his shirt. Jensen involuntarily let out a whimper and bit his lip as he exhaled. He was pretty sure he hadn’t felt this kind of sexual tension in his life, and the feeling of Misha’s body against his, his breath against the back of his ear, his voice slow and deep, had him nearly coming just from anticipation alone.  
  
Misha undid another button on Jensen’s shirt, and another, until he was completely undone, and Jensen felt himself, without thought, moving his hands behind him to Misha’s ass and pulling the brunette man harder into him. “God damn, Mish,” Jensen exhaled, closing his eyes – but he inhaled sharply when he felt the cold beer bottle trace up his bare chest while Misha’s other hand lightly brushed against Jensen’s painfully hard erection in his jeans.  
  
“Tell me what you want, baby,” Misha whispered into Jensen’s ear and lightly dragged his teeth across his earlobe, and that was it. With a growl, Jensen ripped the beer bottle from Misha’s hand and threw it to the side before pulling Misha around him and pushing his chest against the wall. Jensen wrapped his arms around the man and slid his hands all the way down his chest, his abs, and to his waistband. He let one hand linger there only to find it’s way beneath Misha’s untucked shirt and undo his belt buckle while his other hand firmly palmed at Misha’s raging hard on through his jeans. Jensen let out a throaty rumble and nipped at the base of Misha’s neck lightly with his teeth.  
  
Misha moaned. With one hand, he reached behind and pulled at the blonde man’s hair. With his other hand, Misha pushed Jensen’s hand harder into his groin and bucked his hips into him. Jensen couldn’t take it anymore; he spun the man around, wove his fingers through the dark brown mane and pulled hard enough to force Misha’s lips to crash straight into his. Both men moaned and gasped for breath as their lips moved and their tongues pushed hungrily into one another. Misha’s lips were big, and soft, and fucking _heavenly_ – and Jensen couldn’t help but run his teeth against the bottom one, causing Misha’s knees to nearly give way.

Misha undid Jensen’s belt buckle and zipper as quickly as possible and pulled Jensen in by the waist of his jeans, but Jensen wasn’t nearly as patient or careful. He was so completely overcome with want that he couldn’t see straight. In one motion, he ripped open Misha’s shirt, popping off who knows how many buttons – maybe all – he didn’t care. 

Misha laughed, barely parting lips with Jensen, “You bastard.”  
“I don’t care about your damn shirt.” Jensen growled deeply, “I need you _now_ ,” he kissed Misha harder.  
  
Misha walked Jensen backwards a couple steps before aggressively shoving him- Jensen stumbled and fell backwards onto the bed. He tilted his head up to see the beautiful, blue-eyed man approaching him, shirt open and pants undone, and Jensen’s whole body ached with pure need. Misha found Jensen’s feet and quickly removed his shoes before pulling his jeans completely off by the ankles. Jensen’s hands clawed at the bedding next to either side of him, desperately desiring to touch, grab, kiss, claw at Misha, but he couldn’t reach him.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Misha” he pleaded as he pulled at the bedding.  
“Aw, look at you _begging_ for it.” Misha responded, pulling off his own jeans and boxers and revealing his rock hard length. Jensen scaled the man eagerly with his big, green eyes.  
“Get the fuck over here, _now.”_ Jensen growled. Misha liked when Jensen growled; he liked it most when he was the cause of it. Seeing Jensen so beautifully wrecked on the bed, aching with desire and begging to be fucked was enough to nearly send him over the edge on its own.  
“Oh, don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel good, baby,” Misha said as he snaked between the green-eyed man’s thighs and traced his lips against the hard outline of Jensen’s cock. Jensen whimpered as he felt Misha’s breath against him and he couldn’t help but raise his hips off the bed towards Misha’s flawless mouth.  
  
Misha pulled Jensen’s boxers down past his thighs and took Jensen’s firm cock into his hand. Jensen looked down and was met with Misha’s blue eyes barreling into him as Misha licked the head of his cock, and he had to close his eyes and lean back to keep from coming right then and there.  
  
“Oh, fuuuuhhhhh-” Jensen’s breath hitched as Misha swirled his tongue around Jensen and took his full length into his mouth. Jensen’s hands found their way to Misha’s head and he wove his fingers through those soft locks just like he’d fucking dreamt of doing. Unable to form intelligible statements any longer, Jensen could do nothing but articulate desperate moans each time Misha enveloped Jensen with his warm, soft mouth and sucked him closer to his own personal explosion.  
  
Jensen bucked his hips, hitting the back of Misha’s throat and tensing more with every plunge.  
“Shit. Mish. Fuck. Oh, fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes,” he breathed through each thrust.  
Misha knew Jensen was close. He steadied the dirty blonde’s hips on the bed and slowly pulled back from Jensen’s throbbing and wanting cock. Jensen, breathing erratically and utterly ruined, looked down to see the blue-eyed man with swollen, pink lips. His green eyes dark with hunger, Jensen leaned forward just enough to grab at the open button down shirt that Misha was still wearing and pull him further up onto him so that Misha was now straddling his thighs, their leaking, hard, and sensitive cocks brushing against one another.  
  
“Holy fuck, Mish, you feel good,” Jensen breathed, pulling the shirt off his angel costar and tossing it to wherever the hell it landed.  
He wrapped his hand around the back of Misha’s neck and pulled him in for a passionate, desperate kiss. Misha grinded against Jensen, rubbing their aching, wanting dicks together, and both men moaned deeply and fiercely into one another’s mouths.

Jensen broke from Misha, gasping for breath. He brought two fingers to Misha’s lips and traced them against the perfect, swollen, and bitten mouth. Misha parted his lips and swirled his tongue around Jensen’s fingers, mimicking the way he’d just licked and sucked Jensen’s beautiful cock. Jensen let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a cry at the sensation that shot through him and removed his fingers. He pulled Misha forward again and Misha’s breathing hitched as Jensen pushed one digit into the brunette’s rear. Misha scratched at Jensen’s shoulders as Jensen worked his finger in and out of his lover’s tight entrance.

Jensen could feel Misha hum into his mouth before he broke from his lips.  
“More… baby, I need more of you.”  
  
Jensen smirked at this, “Look at you begging for it.”  
Misha grabbed at Jensen’s dirty blonde locks, “Oh, shut- _uuhh_ ” he gave up his sentence as Jensen inserted a second finger and began to fuck him a bit faster, then a third, working them wider and in circles.  
  
Misha locked eyes with his green-eyed lover’s voracious gaze and lost himself. Misha began to moan uncontrollably, his hips pushing back against Jensen as he finger-fucked him. Seeing Misha this way was going to be the end of him; he was already close to the edge and watching this beautiful man lose himself on top of him was going to be the fucking end.  
  
“Oh… _god_ ,” Misha breathed and crashed his lips into Jensen’s “Jen, fuck, I _need_ you.”  
Jensen couldn’t wait any longer, not even for the satisfaction of making Misha beg. He removed his fingers from Misha’s heat and grabbed his own cock, already covered in Misha’s mouth and his own precum from watching the pleasure on Misha’s face. Jensen gave his cock a few strokes and lined it up with Misha’s rear before Misha almost immediately pushed himself onto it.  
  
Both men moaned loudly, primitively, as Misha rocked himself on Jensen’s cock until he could feel that he was completely filled to the hilt with the blonde’s length. Jensen couldn’t think clearly. He grabbed at Misha’s hips and bucked himself wildly into the brunette. Misha bounced eagerly on Jensen, clawing at his chest. Their growls and moans became completely unrestrained as the men indulged wholly in one another’s bodies.  
  
“Fuck-Jen-oh-my-fuck-ing-god,” Misha attempted between breaths as he rode the dirty blonde madly, his brain overwhelmed by pleasure. Jensen pulled Misha’s mouth to his and tongued him hard. The men filled the room with their passion-induced moans, unaware and unconcerned of what anyone may hear beyond the walls. It occurred to Jensen, for a brief instant, that the maintenance workers may walk in on them at any moment, but he honestly felt so good in this moment that he didn’t care about anything else. The boys had created a rhythm with their bodies that was so perfect, so blissful, and so god damn fucking good that Jensen wanted it to last forever, but seeing Misha ride him so ravenously, with complete abandon and just wanting to be fucked, was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, and he knew he was going to lose it soon.  
  
“Fuck, Mish,” Jensen rumbled into Misha’s mouth between moans, “I’m so close, baby.” Jensen pushed his lover up slightly and grabbed at Misha’s rigid and leaking cock. Misha let out an unintelligible sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan as Jensen began to stroke him rhythmically. With each roll of Misha’s hips, he was fucking himself on Jensen’s dick, and Jensen in turn fucked Misha with his hand, lighting up every single nerve in Misha’s body.  
  
“Oh, god, Jen. Fuck. Me.” Misha said breathlessly, and Jensen could feel Misha tighten around his cock. Misha let out a loud moan as he came, his cock spilling its warmth onto Jensen’s chest. Misha rode out his orgasm in a series of waves and found Jensen’s eyes with his own. Jensen felt Misha tighten uncontrollably around him, and looking into his bright blue eyes, dilated with the pleasure Misha got from fucking him, was more than enough to send Jensen straight over the edge himself. He gripped Misha on the hips tight and bucked into him roughly. Both men moaned loudly as Jensen spilled himself into Misha and clawed into his lover’s skin.  
  
Misha collapsed onto Jensen as both men caught their breath, sweaty, sticky, tired, and fucked senselessly.  
  
“Wow,” Misha said, breaking the silence after a moment and looking up to meet Jensen’s beautiful green eyes, which were currently glazed over from the unbelievable fuck he just had.  
“Yeah… _Wow_ ,” Jensen affirmed with a breath.  
“I mean… that shirt cost me like 80 bucks.”  
Jensen’s lips curled into a smile. “Oh, shut the hell up,” he said and pulled Misha into a deep kiss… before then pulling him to the shower.  


 


End file.
